


Being a Family is Hard Especially when you don't have a Normal One

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I combined two headcanons wooo, I went back to the Schlatt arc and said fuck the plot, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insane Wilbur Soot, Major Character Injury, Pain fucking pain, jschlatt is their dad, ut theres some family feels, well kinda, wilbur soot is a bitch in this btw, yeah this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Wilbur blows up L'manburg before the war starts in an attempt to kill Dream and Schlatt.It doesn't work.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 31
Kudos: 621





	Being a Family is Hard Especially when you don't have a Normal One

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahahhah this was painful :)
> 
> warning before you read:
> 
> I reference alcohol abuse for Schlatt's character and alcohol withdrawal. I know both of these can be sensitive subjects for some people so if you feel like I wrote it poorly please tell me in the comments and I will change it immediately. 
> 
> The last thing I want to do is offend someone, so please tell me. 
> 
> Writing things like this is a good way to show awareness for things like alcohol abuse and such and I want to make sure I'm doing it right. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! if your emotional I bet you will cry! :D

Wilbur laughed loudly as he watched L’manburg burn. Behind him was everyone who was fighting against Schlatt. Tommy was holding a sobbing Tubbo while tears began to slide down his own face. Techno is standing there in shock, while he had been planning to release the wither’s, he had no intention of blowing it up. Fundy had a hand over his mouth as he watched his home burn, his father being the cause of it. Quackity’s mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the crater in L’manburg. An anguished cry left Tubbo’s throat as the boy’s knees gave out under him. Niki walked over and hugged the boy freeing Tommy from his grasp. The blonde glanced at his crying friend before he was overwhelmed with rage. 

“Wilbur! What the fuck!?” screamed Tommy, grabbing the front of Wilbur’s shirt. Wilbur grinned wildly at Tommy. 

“Why the hell did you blow it up?! WHY!?” yelled Tommy. Wilbur only laughed in response.

“If I can’t have it no one can!” yelled Wilbur in response. Tommy felt shivers go down his spine and he shoved Wilbur away, the taller male almost falling.

“Aw, what’s wrong Tommy? You should be happy! Dream and Schlatt are both dead!” exclaimed Wilbur. Tommy grit his teeth when he heard another agonized cry rip itself from Tubbo’s throat but never got to speak because Tubbo stood up and marched over. 

“YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM! YOU BASTARD!” yelled Tubbo, Tommy saw the shard of glass Tubbo had in his hand and managed to grab Tubbo’s arms when he lunged at Wilbur. The shorter boy fought in his arms but Tommy never faltered.

“Tubbo, calm down, you’ll regret it later don’t do it.” whispered Tommy. Wilbur giggled and spread his arms.

“Come on Tubbo! Come stab me until your heart’s content! Kill me! Watch the blood flow out of my body!!” screamed Wilbur. Tommy grit his teeth when Tubbo fought harder. Techno walked towards Wilbur and knocked him to the ground with a swift punch to the gut. Dream was a good friend of Techno’s and he was pissed that Wilbur killed him.

“Shut it Wilbur.” threatened Techno. Wilbur stayed quiet but stood back up with a smirk. 

“They deserved it, they took away my L’manburg and they ruined it.” said Wilbur, ignoring the dangerous glare he got from Techno. 

“It wasn’t just ‘Your L’manburg’! We all lived there! It was our fucking home!” yelled Fundy. Wilbur only chuckled. Everyone perked up when something moved. They all turned to the noise and shocked expressions found their faces when a bloody figure stepped out of the treeline. His mask was gone, blood dripping down his face from the side of his head, then some from his nose. One of his eyes was closed because of a cut across it. He was clutching his side where a large gash on his side bleed profusely. Dream had what looked like a large shard of glass in his shoulder, blood running down his arm. There was a deep cut along his collarbone and other smaller cuts littered around his arms. He stumbled before falling to his knees, breathing heavily. Dream looked up and found Wilbur in the crowd. His green eyes locking on his as snarl escaped his lips. Tubbo finally got out of Tommy’s grip and ran towards Dream, collapsing in front of him.

“Dream…” mumbled Tubbo, placing a gentle hand on Dream’s cheek. Dream looked away from Wilbur, choosing to help his brother. He smiled fondly at him. 

“I’m okay Tubs, I’m okay.” said Dream, a tear running down his cheek mixing with the blood there. Tubbo sobbed then threw his arms around Dream’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, It’s okay,” reassured Dream. He hugged his brother tightly, trying his best to keep it together. Suddenly a loud laugh came from the group. Wilbur was staring at the two with a smile.

“Aw look! One survived, how unfortunate.” said WIlbur with a grin. Dream felt anger spark in him, he was fucking pissed. That bastard killed him. Dream pulled Tubbo’s arms away and stood up. He began limping over to Wilbur. Wilbur only laughed louder as Dream approached. 

“You fucker,” spat Dream when he grabbed the front of Wilbur’s shirt. 

“Aw~ someone’s mad-” started Wilbur but a punch to his face cut him off and made him stumble back. Wilbur brought up a hand and felt the blood flowing from his now broken nose.

“Strong punch Dreamie,” mocked Wilbur. The others backed away from the two. Tubbo stumbled over to the group and Tommy pulled him closer.

“You fucking killed him,” said Dream as he walked closer to WIlbur.

“Who did I kill again? I can’t seem to remember,” remarked Wilbur. Dream snarled.

“Awh, did I make you mad? I’m really sorry Dream,” said WIlbur. Dream grit his teeth and turned towards the group, and began to limp away. Wilbur chuckled. 

“Did dear old Dad die fast?” whispered Wilbur. The others didn’t hear what Wilbur said but Dream sure did. Dream lunged forward and tackled Wilbur to the ground, straddling him. He gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his head from the ground.

“Say it again I fucking  _ dare  _ you.” spat Dream. Wilbur grinned.

“Bet it was painful, did you have to watch or did you run? Hm Dream?” said Wilbur. Something snapped in Dream and he brought up a fist, bringing it down on Wilbur’s face, again, and again and again. Techno and Fundy rushed forward to pull Dream off of him. They carefully grabbed Dream’s arms trying to not hurt him anymore and began pulling away. 

“YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!” screamed Dream. WIlbur lay limp on the ground half conscious.

“YOU KILLED MY FUCKING DAD!! YOU KILLED HIM!” creamed Dream, shocking everyone there so much Techno and Fundy nearly let him go. Tommy stared at the struggling Dream before hearing Tubbo whimper. 

“He’s dead…?” whispered Tubbo. Dream began to claw at Fundy and Techno’s hands, desperate to get free.

“I”LL KILL YOU! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!!” yelled Dream, warm tears going down his face. 

“Dream-! Stop fighting! You’re going to hurt yourself!” said FUndy. Dream made no move to calm down or stop. Tubbo had tears going down his face.

“Dad’s dead?” mumbled Tubbo. The people around him overheard and their heads snapped towards him. Tommy stared in shock.

“Schlatt was your… Dad?” asked Tommy. Tubbo nodded his head, eyes wide. He was in shock. 

“Oh my God,” said Niki, a hand over her mouth.

“And Dream said that, are you two-” started Quackity.

“Brothers,” finished Tubbo. Everyone sat there for a moment until a broken cry from Dream made them look towards him. Tubbo looked at his brother and stood up, running over to him. They got Dream to his knees but he was still pulling away from them. Tubbo landed on the grass in front of him.

“Dream, focus on me.” said Tubbo, he put both his hands on Dream’s cheeks to get him to stop looking at Wilbur. 

“Look at me,” whispered Tubbo. Dream’s arms went limp and the other two finally felt comfortable letting Dream go. Dream leaned forward and buried his head in Tubbo’s shoulder, arms too weak to hug him after all the adrenaline left his body.

“I t-tried to save him b-but a wooden beam f-fell and he shoved me o-out the way,” said Dream, voice cracking. 

“It l-landed on him and he t-told me to run,” continued Dream. Tubbo felt warm tears run down his cheeks but he pulled Dream closer.

“I’m so sorry, I c-couldn’t save him, I’m sorry Tubs, I’m so sorry,” Dream's voice trailed off at the end as he passed out from the pain and blood loss. Tubbo combed fingers through his hair as Dream’s body fell completely limp. Tubbo let a sob escape from his lips and he hugged Dream tighter. Tommy walked over and knelt down next to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Niki and Quackity walked over too. Techno felt his chest tighten after figuring out that Dream and Tubbo were brothers and that they lost their father but Dream’s side was still bleeding. Techno sighed and crouched next to the crying 16 year old.

“Tubbo, I know this is hard but Dream’s hurt really bad, he needs medical attention or he’s going to die, okay?” said Techno. Tubbo lifted his head and looked at Techno, nodding silently. He released Dream and Techno picked him up, carrying him bridal style.

“I’m taking him to Pogtopia’s medical room,” said Techno. 

“No, you should take him to Bad’s place, he’s good with injuries,” said Fundy. Techno nodded and began running there.

“Tubbo?” asked Tommy. The boy looked at him and Tommy’s heart clenched. 

“We should get you to Bad’s place so you can be with Dream,” said Tommy. Tubbo nodded and stood up, following Tommy. Fundy looked towards L’manburg.

“We should go look for him,” said the fox. 

“Yeah,” agreed Niki. 

“Dream never said he was dead,” added Quackity. They all headed towards the rubble until a groan echoed through the air. They all turned to see Wilbur sitting up, a hand over his bloody nose. Quackity felt rage consume him and he marched over.

“How could you do that? You may not like Dream but you hurt Tubbo. That kid doesn’t deserve any of this.” said Quackity.

“Neither does Dream, and neither did Schlatt.” added Fundy. Wilbur grinned.

“I didn’t care who I killed as long as no one got L’manburg,” said Wilbur. QUackity was about to yell at the other male before Niki stepped forwards and punched WIlbur in the face, hard. She had tears running down her face.

“You’re awful, absolutely awful,” said Niki with gritted teeth. Fundy put a hand on her shoulder. Wilbur had fallen unconscious after the hit. Dream had already done a number on him and Niki’s final punch just happened to be enough to knock him out fully. Quackity grabbed WIlbur’s arm and dragged him across the ground.

“I’m gonna go put him… somewhere and then I’ll come help you look,” said Quackity. Fundy nodded and Niki waved and they began the search of the President’s body.

  
  
  
  


Techno was in charge of keeping an eye on Dream. They managed to get him there just in time for Bad to help him. He was now wrapped in bandages and resting in one of the mansion's beds. Tubbo sat in a chair next to him, head laying on the bed as light snores escaped his mouth. Tubbo passed out almost immediately after he was told that Dream would be okay and no one had the heart to move him into another bed. Techno stood up and stretched. While these two were sleeping, Quackity, Fundy and Niki had come across Schlatt. The worst part was that he wasn’t dead but was most likely going to die. He’d been pinned under a large wooden beam, the pressure breaking multiple ribs and at least 3 or 4 punctured his lungs. It was a miracle he’s still breathing on his own. Techno suddenly heard the door pop open and a nervous Tommy walked inside, followed by a few other friends. He was surprised when he didn’t see Sapnap and George. When Sapnap and George heard what happened they were distraught over their friend. They hadn’t left Dream’s side since they arrived. They were forced to leave by TEchno when he threatened them after they refused to go eat something with the others.

“How is he?” asked Tommy. Techno glanced at the two sleeping boys.

“He’s not dead,” answered Techno. Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling up and chair next to Tubbo. Quackity, FUndy, Bad, Niki and Punz all staying by Techno. 

“Tubbo?” whispered Tommy. Tubbo jolted and sat up quickly.

“It’s me, don’t worry,” said Tommy. Tubbo looked at his friend and relaxed. Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry, I’m a bit jumpy,” said Tubbo with a small smile. Tommy nodded and put an arm around Tubbo’s back. 

“You hungry Big man?” asked Tommy. Tubbo only shrugged. Tommy looked over at the group. Bad sighed and nodded.

“Uh Tubbo, Quackity, FUndy and Niki went back to L’manburg and looked for his uhm, ya know and they-” tommy cut himself off with a sharp breath.

“They found him, he’s still alive but he’s probably not going to make it,” said Tommy with sad eyes. Tubbo looked over at him.

“He’s… alive?” asked the boy. Bad nodded.

“He’s hurt really bad, we thought we’d tell you in case the worst happens. We wanted you to at least be able to say goodbye.” explained Bad. Tubbo blinked rapidly to hold back tears.

“What about Dream?” asked Tubbo. 

“I doubt he’s going to wake up soon, his concussion was quite severe. He… he needs to rest or he could end up hurting himself more than he already is,” answered Bad. Tubbo nodded weakly and stood up on wobbly legs. He leaned over and kissed Dream’s forehead before turning to leave. The others followed the younger out of the room. Bad directed them towards Schlatt’s room while he went back to make sure Dream was doing okay. Tubbo stopped in front of the door, hand resting gently on the door knob. 

“It’s okay, take your time.” said Niki. Tubbo took a deep breath before twisting the knob and slowly pushing the door open. His heart sank when his eyes landed on his father. His troso was exposed, completely wrapped in bandages all the way up to the base of his neck. He also had a bandage around his head, one of his horns had the tip missing as well. Tubbo swallowed. Schlatt had never… been the best dad. He was great until their mother left and then Schlatt got into drinking. He began to neglect both of his sons, choosing alcohol over them. Dream managed to get them away from Schlatt, they got separated. Dream had left his baby brother with Philza. Tubbo was a little too young to remember Dream, he only knew what he looked like since Tubbo had always just called Dream nicknames he’d come up with everyday. When Schlatt came to the SMP he didn’t recognize Tubbo, Tubbo recognized him though, Tubbo could never forget the man’s voice. Schlatt knew Dream was his kid though, he figured that out when Dream came and gave him a piece of mind. Dream never said Tubbo was his kid though. When Dream had joined Schlatt’s side, unknown to everyone, Dream was slowly easing Schlatt away from alcohol. Over time removed any trace of the horrid liquid from Schlatt’s office and all of Manburg in hopes of helping Schlatt stop his dangerous addiction, slowly easing him off of it. It was a slow process but Schlatt had been sober for almost 2 weeks. They even got closer, Dream helped Schlatt through withdrawal, being there when he needed someone, and Schlatt even helped Dream best he could when his eldest son would get stressed. Tubbo was kept in the dark about Dream being his brother until after the festival. After Tubbo was murdered on stage Dream had ran to his brother and sobbed into his chest while apologizing for not protecting him. It was a complicated family basically. Tubbo was now standing next to his father, the man who didn’t even know his youngest son was there with him.

“Hey d-dad.” whispered Tubbo. Schlatt’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at the boy next to him. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. The older thought it was Dream until he realized that this was indeed not Dream as Dream was only a little taller than him. Whoever this was was shorter than him and then it clicked. Schlatt's throat went dry and his eyes widened.

“Kid?” asked Schlatt. Tubbo felt tears go down his cheeks but he nodded.

“You’re- no, there's no way. I didn’t-” started Schlatt, unable to find the words. He thought back to everything he’d done to the kid. He’d killed his own son. 

“It’s okay I know what you're thinking. You didn’t know,” said Tubbo. Schlatt lifted a bandaged arm and covered his eyes, tears running down his face.

“Tubs, fuck, I’m so s-sorry,” whispered Schlatt. Tubbo leaned down and hugged him. 

“It’s okay,” said Tubbo. Schlatt hugged him back with his free arm, clutching his shirt in his fist.

“I’m so sorry for everything,” mumbled Schlatt. Tubbo and Schlatt continued to hug each other, everyone watching the exchange, George and Sapnap had walked in not long after Tubbo. Techno and Tommy were fucking pissed though. Tubbo was like their little brother and Wilbur, that fucking bastard did this to him. Schlatt began hacking and Tubbo pulled away. 

“Tubbo. Is Dream okay?” asked Schlatt in a stern voice. Tubbo nodded and relief flooded through his veins. 

“I didn’t think he was gonna leave honestly. I told him to run but he kept t-trying to get the beam off me. He was already really hurt and I knew he needed to get away before anything else happened to him.” said Schlatt with a smile.

“He cares about me way too much. Especially after everything that's happened.” chuckled Schlatt. Tubbo smiled.

“Yeah, I could tell he never stopped caring,” said Tubbo. Schlatt chuckled.

“When he joined my side he helped me.” said Schlatt. 

“He’s been getting me off alcohol. Said if I was off alcohol for at least 2 or 3 weeks, he’d let me see you.” confessed Schlatt. Tubbo’s eyes widened. 

“It was the deal Dream talked about making with me.” said Schlatt. Tubbo remembered when Dream sid he was switching sides because of a deal they made. 

“I just didn’t know you were so close all along, I missed you so much kid.” said Schlatt, a tear running down his cheek. Tubbo let out a choked sob and hugged his father again. 

“I would’ve gotten to see you soon, I’ve been sober for 2 weeks.” choked out Schlatt, those words only making Tubbo hug him tighter. Suddenly a shout was heard outside the door and then running footsteps. The door opened quickly, nearly hitting Tommy if Techno hadn’t moved him. Dream was standing in the doorway, out of breath, and shaking violently. 

“Dream!” yelled Bad. Dream ignored the people saying his name and staggered over to Schlatt’s bed. Bad went to grab him but Techno grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Dream nearly collapsed next to the bed. Tubbo ran to the other side and hugged his brother, Dream hugged back.

“Schlatt, fuck.” rasped Dream. Schlatt smiled up at him.

“Hey kid,” said Schlatt. Dream held Tubbo closer, unlike Tubbo, he could tell when someone was about to die. Schlatt had minutes maybe, and judging by Schlatt’s facial expression, he knew to. Dream ignored the facts and reached for his father’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I’m sorry, I could’ve- fuck, I could’ve gotten you out sooner. You wouldn’t be here at all if I-” apologized Dream. Schlatt motioned for him to get closer, Dream obliged, kneeling down. Schlatt placed a hand on Dream’s cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“It wasn’t your fault kid, you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t blame yourself.  _ Please,  _ don’t blame yourself.” Dream closed his eyes and leaned his head on the edge of the bed. Schlatt coughed into his hand, blood splattering on his palm. Dream felt the tears from Tubbo soaking his shirt, Tubbo must’ve picked up on it as well. Dream looked up, tears running down his cheeks. 

“I love you Dad,” choked Dream. Schlatt’s eyes widened. Dream never called him Dad, no matter what he did, it was always Schlatt or something else. Schlatt couldn’t even stop the tears rolling down his face now. 

“I love you to Dream, so much.” responded Schlatt. 

“Tubbo.” said Schlatt. The boy looked up and Schlatt smiled at him.

“You’re gonna keep being that joyful kid right? Helping your brother and friends yeah?” asked Schlatt. Tubbo gave him the best smile he could manage and nodded.

“Y-yeah, Dream needs me m-more than he’s w-willing to admit,” said Tubbo. Schlatt chuckled. 

“Don’t call me out like that Tubs,” said Dream with a smile. Schlatt laughed weakly.

“Love you Tubbo. I love you both, I’m sorry I was a shitty dad, I know I was. I wish I could’ve been here for you.” whispered Schlatt. 

“You’re okay, we forgive y-you,” said Dream. Schlatt smiled and looked to Dream.

“You’re gonna keep Tubs safe yeah? Do what I couldn’t?” asked Schlatt. Dream smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” answered Dream. Schlatt smiled and laid his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

“Love you two so much. Look after eachother.” whispered Schlatt. Dream watched his eyelids begin to flutter shut and he held back a sob.

“We love you too. Get some sleep.” said Dream. Schlatt smiled and his eyes shut fully. An anguished cry escaped Tubbo’s lips and he clung to his brother. Dream’s body sank to the ground and he pulled him close, resting his head on Tubbo’s as he cried. Everyone had stepped out of the room before before Schlatt had passed but they heard everything through the door and every single one of them was crying. Even Techno was crying. Tubbo’s anguished cries echoed through the entire building and continued to do so for what felt like hours. Eventually the boy passed out and the others took that as a sign and walked back inside. George, Sapnap, Punz and everyone else had left Techno and Tommy at the door, unable to listen to the boy's cries. Techno and Tommy went in first, spotting Dream on the floor holding Tubbo to his chest. His eyes looked almost dead, void of emotion. They flickered over to the two and he sighed. Dream cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Can someone take him to a bed? I tried but I can’t pick him up.” said Dream, voice cracking. Techno nodded and walked over to them. He placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Dream,” said Techno. Dream’s eyes filled with emotion for a second before going dim again. 

“Thank you.” answered Dream. He needed to be strong for Tubbo, breaking down wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Techno scooped the boy into his arms just as Sapnap and George walked into the room. Dream caught their attention and they walked over to their friend. Dream looked at them before looking at the ground. The other two knelt down and pulled their best friend into a hug. Techno noted how Dream numbly hugged his friends back. He’d need to talk to him about that later if these two didn’t handle it. Techno and Tommy left the three in the room and placed Tubbo on Bad’s bed.

“Techno?” asked Tommy. Techno turned to look at his younger brother, eyes widening when he saw tears going down his cheeks.

“Why- why did WIlbur do this? He knew Schlatt was their dad, you heard what he said. He fucking knew and he still-” Tommy cut himself of his a sharp breath. Techno turned and pulled him into a hug, Tommy hugged back.

“He wasn’t- fuck, Tommy. I don’t know. I honestly don’t.” was all Techno could say. Tommy sobbed into his shoulder. Dream heard Tommy’s sobs from the room he’d walked by. George was walking on his left while Sapnap was helping him walk on his right. All 3 decided it’d be a good idea to get away from the body of Dream’s dead father. They were heading towards the guest room in the large mansion. They reached it and Sapnap went to set Dream down on the bed but the blonde shook his head and weakly pointed to the open balcony. 

“Outside?” asked Sapnao. Dream nodded and George walked over, pushing the glassdoors open. Sapnap helped him reach the area and sat him down on the bench. George sat on the ledge, letting Dream and Sapnap have the bench since it only really looked big enough for them. They sat there in silence, Dream staring off into the distance. The two friends were getting worried about his lack of response. 

“Dream?” asked Sapnap. Dream continued to stare. Sapnap cleared his throat and spoke louder this time.

“Dream? You with us?” asked Sapnap. Dream looked down at the ground, swallowing thickly. 

“He was a shitty dad when we were younger. After Cynthia left, he began drinking. A lot. I took Tubs and found Phil. Handed him over so he’d be happier, he wouldn't have to deal with the smell of alcohol anymore or his yelling. Then I went off alone, found you, Sap then you George. Met more and more people who cared about me.” said Dream so suddenly it almost made the other two jump. 

“Never thought I’d see him or Tubbo again but then Tommy showed up, bringing Tubbo with him and then later WIlbur. None of them recognized me because of my mask and I doubt they would have recognized me anyway. They never knew my name so it was easy to hide from them. Then Schlatt showed up. I didn’t even fucking know what to do then. I tried to get rid of him but everyone wanted him back. He didn’t know me and Tubbo were his kids. Well, he knew I was his kid after I confronted him. Then the election, everything kinda went to shit. I was helping Pogtopia because I wanted Schlatt to lose, to suffer but then I learned more about Schlatt, that he was still drinking and everything. I wanted nothing more than to stab him but then everyone on his side left and he drank even more, saying everyone leaves him and shit.” continued Dream. His two friends listened to him without interruption, knowing Dream needed this. 

“I felt bad for him. He was all alone. I don’t know but we talked one night that he was actually sober and something in me made me want to help him. I slowly eased him off of alcohol with the promise that I’d bring Toby(Tubbo is a nickname that slowly became his current name) to see him. He was doing so well, we were getting along. I was planning on bringing Tubbo over tomorrow. He would’ve gotten to see Tubbo but then-” Dream cut himself off after a sob nearly escaped from his lips. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see George standing next to him. 

“You can let it out, Dream.” said George. Dream shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

“Dream. You know damn well that keeping your emotions in just causes more problems.” said Sapanp. Dream looked at the ground.

“I gotta stay strong. A breakdown isn’t gonna help anyone.” said Dream. 

“And neither is breaking yourself until the breakdown can’t be held back anymore.” said Sapnap. Dream felt tears come to his eyes.

“You don’t need to be strong for us Dream.” whispered George. Dream swallowed and blinked trying to keep the tears away. He lost the battle when warm tears began to roll down his freckled and scarred cheeks. He brought a hand up to his mouth and sobbed, the hand muffling it. Sapnap pulled him into a hug, Dream burying his face into Sap’s shoulder. George squeezed behind his crying friend and hugged Dream from behind. Dream cried and cried letting out all the emotion he had held in around Tubbo. He needed to be strong for his little brother but like George said, he didn’t need to be strong for them. They’ve seen him crack until he shatters, it’s never a good sight but they always stayed with him. Anguished cries and choked sobs left Dream’s raw throat as he sobbed into the night. Like Tubbo, he was probably going to pass out from exhaustion after all that raw, kept in emotion was finally released. Dream pushed away from Sapnap. 

“Thank you,” whispered Dream. Sap and Georeg smiled. 

“We’re here for you man, forever and always.” said Sapnap. Dream gave them a small smile.

“Can I go to Tubbo?” asked Dream. 

“Of course Dream.” said George. Sapnap helped him stand and then helped Dream across the room letting the blond put almost all his weight on him. He was in pain and exhausted and just wanted his brother. He limped through the hallway until he reached the room Tubbo was in. Techno and Tommy were still in there, sitting in their own chairs. Dream glanced at them before pushing away from Sapnap and limping to the bed. He slowly and painfully crawled in next to Tubbo, the younger immediately wrapping his arms around his torso, head resting on Dream’s chest. Dream combed his fingers through the younger's hair. 

“You good Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream looked over at him with tired, green eyes.

“Not at all.” answered Dream. Dream rested his head on the headboard and closed his eyes. 

“I know y’all are planning on seeing Wilbur.” said Dream. They all perked up at the name. He wasn’t wrong, everyone there wanted to give Wilbur a piece of their minds

“Don’t kill him, but tell him something for me.” said Dream. 

“What do you want to say?” asked Sapnap. 

“Tell him that he’s exiled from the Dream SMP and L’manburg. That if he so much as steps a foot onto my land or even utters a word to someone from here, the pain I will inflict on him will be one so agonizing he’ll wish you guys would have killed him today.” said Dream darkly, a murderous look in his green eyes. Everyone shuddered at the tone of his voice but nodded. They knew Dream was fully capable of doing exactly what he said. 

“We’ll relay the message. You should get some sleep, Dream.” said Techno, standing up. Dream sighed. 

“I will, thank you all.” said Dream. They all waved and said bye to Dream, Tommy gently closing the door behind him. Dream yawned. Despite being exhausted, he knew that he was never going to sleep tonight.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a week since the death of Schlatt. They had a funeral the day after he died. After that, Dream would disappear for hours then show up randomly. He was only in a consistent place at the same time when everyone gathered to rebuild L’manburg. Tubbo seemed to be doing as well as he could. He was quiet a lot but did try his best to stay positive. He was fragile though, and that was where Dream would come in. He’d take his brother somewhere no one knew about and he’d come back maybe an hour later and be in a better mood. Dream and Tubbo weren’t far apart unless Dream disappeared. L’manburg’s reconstruction was coming along well. It took a good week for the information to finally get to Phil. So when the winged man landed in the middle of L’manburg he startled everyone there.

“Hello, sorry for the scare,” said Phil with a chuckle. Tommy and Tubbo’s eyes brightened and they ran forward and hugged the older male.

“Phil! We missed you big man!” said Tommy excitedly. Phil chuckled and rubbed the blonds hair. Phil crouched in front of Tubbo, a hand on his cheek.

“Hey Tubs, how’re you doing?” asked Phil with a smile. Tubbo smiled at the nickname, Dream called him that and he liked it. 

“I think I’m doing pretty good! Just staying positive, being around everyone is nice.” said Tubbo with a smile. Phil chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re doing well,” responded Phil. Techno stepped forwards next.

“Hi Phil,” greeted the pig hybrid. Phil smiled, rolling his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

“Hi Techno.” responded Phil. A whistle was heard and the two separated. George and Sapnap approached them. 

“Been awhile since I’ve seen you Phil! How’ve you been?” asked Sapnap. Phil smield.

“I’ve been doing pretty good, hardcore world is coming along quite nicely.” answered Phil. People like Quackity and George had never met the man but have heard plenty about him from Tommy and Tubbo, even Techno would jump into those conversations. The next 30 minutes was spent introducing Phil to everyone around the SMP while also giving him a quick tour. Phil noted Dream’s absence throughout their entire tour so when the large group began to split, only leaving, Tubbo, Techno, Tommy, George and Sapnap he asked.

“Where’s Dream?” asked Phil. 

“He usually disappears around this time, goes somewhere to be alone.” answered Sapnap. Phil nodded.

“Does anyone know where he runs off to?” They all looked at Tubbo.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I know where he goes.” said Tubbo shyly. Phil nodded and stepped over to Tubbo. 

“Can you take me there? I need to speak to him.” said Phil. Tubbo thought for a moment. Dream told him not to show anyone where he goes. It was his, no their, place to be alone when it all became too much. Dream trusts Phil a lot though so he didn’t think it’d be a problem. Tubbo smiled brightly at him.

“Sure!” replied the 16 year old. Phil and the others said their goodbyes since it was getting late, the stars were about to some out. Tubbo led Phil through at least a mile of forest before Phil stopped him. 

“How far away is this?” asked Phil. Tubbo smiled sympathetically. 

“I’ll be honest, we aren’t even half way there.” admitted Tubbo. Phil gawked at him before sighing. He opened his wings, then he pulled Tubbo’s back to his chest, slipping his arms around the boy’s torso.

“Can you still lead me there if I fly?” asked Phil before taking off. Tubbo gasped and grinned. 

“I haven’t gotten to fly in so long! I can still lead you there!” exclaimed the boy. Phil chuckled at his excitement and he launched himself and Tubbo into the air. Tubbo yelled in excitement and Phil laughed loudly at his antics. 

“Where are we going Tubs!?” asked Phil. Tubo pointed straight.

“Straight until you reach the plains biome then land on the weird shaped mountain!” directed Tubbo. Phil nodded and increased his speed making Tubbo giggle even more. It was a clear night, kind of chilly but otherwise it was wonderful. The stars lit up the sky along with the moon which was full at the moment. The air blew across Tubbo and Phil’s skin. Eventually, the plains biome and what Phil assumed was the ‘weird shaped mountain’ came into view and Phil flew in a circle slowly reaching the ground but giving Tubbo a better experience. He landed and Tubbo cheered.

“That was so fun!” exclaimed the kid. 

‘I’m glad you enjoyed it Tubbo,” said Phil. Tubbo smiled and grabbed Phil’s hand pulling the taller through a small group of trees. On the other side was a beautiful lake, water flowing off the edge of the mountain. Fish swam in the clear water, scales glistening in the moonlight. Small chunks of rock were still hanging onto the edge of the cliff, water flowing calmly around them. It looked like the chunks of rock used to form a wall, the water in the lake probably becoming too much and breaking said wall leaving chunks of rock where it used to be. Phil looked at one of the larger chunks noticing the man sitting there, signature smile mask on the ground next to him. Phil crouched in front of Tubbo. 

“Why don’t you stay here?” said Phil. Tubbo looked at his brother and then to Phil. 

“I’ll stay here but… please. He’s very fragile right now, he’s gotten closer to shattering everyday. He needs help and maybe you can be the help I can’t seem to give.” said Tubbo. Phil looked at him sadly but nodded. He swiftly landed next to Dream, startling the blonde. Dream yelped in surprise and backed away from him. His eyes widened once he recognized who he was.

“Holy- Phil?” asked Dream meekly. Phil smiled at him.

“Long time no see kiddo,” said Phil. Dream relaxed at the sight of Phil, the tension in his shoulders loosening.

“You scared me, how the hell did you even find me?” asked Dream. Phil nodded to the boy still on the shore.

“He led me here,” answered Phil. Dream chuckled.

“Bet he enjoyed flying,” said Dream. Phil grinned.

“He sure did. Said it’s been a while since he really flew.” Dream smiled.

“If I’m feeling up to it, I’ll fetch an elytra in creative mode. I let him use it every now and then but you know how tiring it is for an admin to go into creative mode and get an item as rare as an elytra is.” said Dream. Phil laughed in response.

“I sure do,” responded Phil. Phil glanced over at Dream, he still had bandages going up his neck, a bandaid on his face as well. A new scar running through his eye that was fully healed now. 

“How are you?” asked Phil. Dream chuckled bitterly. 

“Just watched my dad die in front of me, so pretty bad.” said Dream. Phil frowned at his words, he didn’t know that he died in front of him. There weren’t really any specifics in the letter he received.

“I’m sorry about what happened, Dream. You two had to witness something you should never have to,” said Phil. Dream looked out towards the open field below them. 

“It can’t be helped. Tubbo’s been having nightmares about it, I should’ve left the room with him before Schlatt died. He didn’t need to see that but I could barely even move.” said Dream. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“At least you got to say goodbye.” whispered Phil. Dream looked at him before nodding.

“Yeah, I’m glad he got to see Tubbo. He deserved to see him.” replied Dream. The two sat in silence after that. It was a comfortable silence. Dream trusted Phil a lot, ever since he gave him Tubbo, the man would try to keep Dream as informed as possible about the boy. Dream and Tubbo had been through a lot, Phil knew that. War, betrayal, watching someone you care about die.

“All we have is each other now,” said Dream. Phil looked at him. Dream smiled bitterly.

“God, our family is so fucked up.” said Dream, burying his face into his hands. Phil put an arm around Dream’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Dream’s head was now resting on his shoulder.

“You have your friends Dream. You two aren’t alone. Back at the SMP, they all care about you Dream, and they care about Tubbo.” said Phil. Dream blinked the tears that were about to fall away.

“Tubbo’s been my unofficial son since you brought him to me. Techno, Tommy and-” Phil cut himself off before Wilbur’s name was said. 

“”Techno and Tommy are his brothers. We’re his family too.” said Phil. He pushed Dream off his and cupped Dream’s cheek.

“I think it’s about time you join the family,” said Phil. Dream’s green eyes widened.

“W-what?” asked Dream. Phil smiled at him.

“I've never been opposed to having another kid, Tubbo’s already kinda mine so I think his brother should join as well.” said Phil. Dream eyes were wide and Phil saw a spark of what looked like hope in his eyes, some of the color returning to the dull orbs.

“How about it? I know you lost your real father just recently but I’m willing to take you in, with your permission of course.” continued Phil. He sighed.

“You two don’t deserve what happened, you two deserve to have a father or something close to it. It’s fine if you don’t want to, just know the offer-” Phil was cut off when Dream lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around the older.

“I’ll do it.” mumbled Dream. Dream pulled away though, he needed to say one thing though.

“I know we’ll be your sons but, just know I’ll never call you dad probably. Schlatt is my father, and that will never change. He may have been a piece of shit at first but once I got to know him, not the drunk jackass, but actual him, he was a damn good dad.” said Dream sternly. Phil smiled at him.

“Of course Dream, I understand that. I have no intention to replace him.” reassured Phil. Dream reattached himself onto Phil’s torso and buried his face into Phil’s chest. Phil felt the warm tears soak his shirt but he didn’t say anything or complain. 

“Thank you, thank you for giving him a family,” mumbled Dream. Phil hugged him back, a tear running down his cheek. 

“Your welcome Dream,” whispered Phil. He combed his hands through Dream’s hair. Dream pulled away after a minute or two.

“We should get back, I usually sleep with Tubbo soon.” said Dream, rubbing his face. Phil nodded and Dream threw a pearl, teleporting next to Tubbo. Tubbo smiled brightly and ran to his brother, hugging him. 

“Hey Tubs,” said Dream, ruffling his hair. 

“Hi Dream.” responded Tubbo. Phil came up from behind Dream, he forgot how tall the other was, reminded him of Techno. 

“Guess what?” asked Dream with a grin. Tubbo looked at him, a curious look on his face.

“Phil finally managed to get me to join his family.” said Dream. Tubbo’s eyes widened and a smile of pure joy found its way onto his face. Phil had tried multiple other times in the past, eventually giving up after a while.

“Really? Oh my god! Tommy is your brother now!” said Tubbo with a giggle. Dream cringed.

“Oh ew, I forgot about that. I think I change my mind.” joked Dream. Phil laughed.

“Tommy’s reaction to this is going to be better than yours,” said Phil. Dream laughed. 

“Ah shit my mask,” cursed Dream. He had left it on the rock.

“Be right back,” said Dream. He teleported leaving Phil and Tubbo alne. Tubbo grabbed his shirt. 

“Yeah?” asked Phil.

“I haven’t heard Dream laugh since before he died. You helped him so thank you PHil, thank you.” said Tubbo. Phil stared at the kid before smiling at him.

“Your welcome,” said Phil. Dream appeared again.

“You gonna take Tubbo back?” asked Dream.

“You’re not going to fly with us?” asked Phil. Dream cackled.

“Hell no, I hate heights. I’ll just teleport.” said Dream. 

“Ah okay. We’ll meet in L’manburg?” Dream nodded, pulling up his admin menu.

“See you there,” said Dream, saluting them before vanishing. Phil chuckled and latched onto Tubbo, and began flying back. It took them maybe 45 minutes to get back. Techno and Tommy seemed to be waiting for their return so he dropped down right in front of them.

“Hello!” greeted Tubbo, waving. 

“Took you guys long enough,” remarked Tommy. Phil rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be rude.” said PHil. Tommy grumbled something.

“Where’s Dream?” asked Techno. 

“He teleported here because he doesn’t like heights. Wonder where he is…” said Phil. Footsteps were heard behind them and Dream was walking towards them. 

“Sorry, I went to let Sap and George know I was back.” said Dream. 

“You’re good,” responded Phil. 

“Can we tell them?” asked Tubbo excitedly. Phil chuckled and walked over to Dream.

“You two, guess what?” said Phil. Phil eyed Dream and Techno figured it out, he smirked.

“What?” asked Tommy, oblivious.

“Dream here is the newest member of our family,” said Phil. Dream blushed under his mask. Tommy gawked at Phil. Techno laughed at his expression. 

“WHAT?!” yelled Tommy. Everyone laughed at his response. 

“You’re joking! He’s more annoying than fucking Techno!” shouted Tommy. Dream slung an arm around Tommy's shoulder.

“Hi  _ brother, _ ” teased Dream. Tommy cringed and pulled away from Dream.

“Do not ever do that again,” said Tommy, sending the group into another fit of hysteria. 

“Oh trust me I don’t want to.” joked Dream. Once the laughter had died down Techno stood up.

“Welcome to the family nerd,” said Techno. Dream smiled at him and hugged the pig hybrid. Techno was tense at first but hugged him back. Dream was always a touchy person so he wasn’t surprised. Dream looked around the group. Tubbo, his blood brother, looked the happiest he’s looked since the incident. It warmed his heart, made him feel nice to know that Tubbo was happy. Tommy was a little shit but Dream knew he cared about his friends, even himself. He was glad he and Tubbo got along so well. Techno, his rival, more friend than rival, was always someone he could go to if he needed to rant, which was often if you were unfortunate enough to know Tommy. He had always seemed like a brother in its own odd way. Then there was Phil. He was also a father figure in Dream’s life before Schlatt. Dream trusted Phil more than most people he knew, the man had taken in his baby brother without hesitation. He’d protected Tubbo for as long as he could remember. Dream had never been so grateful for another person in this world. Dream smiled. He thought about it. Looking at everyone here, and thinking about everyone who was with him over the years, George and Sap. Bad and Punz. Everyone. He never really realized or thought about it. They were his family. He didn’t need to have a perfect Dad or a mother that actually stayed to be a family. He just needed people who cared about him and his brother. To accept them for who they were. Dream didn’t even know he was crying until Phil was shaking him, both hands on his shoulders.

“-eam! Dream!” called Phil. Dream blinked a few times. Everyone was staring at him with concerned looks.

“Dream? Are you okay?” asked Tubbo. Dream touched his face, fingers running over the tear tracks there. He smiled.

“Just happy, Tubs.” said Dream. He grinned.

“Just happy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyy what's up
> 
> Did you cry? makes sense.
> 
> I hope this was good! I really like the Dadschlatt au but I also love Dream and Tommy being bros! So I combined them because why the fuck not?
> 
> This hurt to write lmao. Especially the interactions before our favorite goat boi passes away.
> 
> Imma be serious here, feel free to skip: 
> 
> bruh Imma be honest here. I think writing something like this is a good thing to write about. Similar to things like PTSD. You’re showing others what it would be like to be in one of these situations and it’s important to get that around. To spread awareness on that topic. I was really struggling on whether to kill Schlatt or not but if I’m taking that into consideration, I’m glad I chose to kill him. It’s important to write about and i get to use a personal experience which makes it feel more real. By writing something like this you can show others how to help someone going through it if they don't know how to help them. It’s cool getting to write about these things. It’s one of the reasons I really enjoy writing honestly :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you all so much! If you celebrate christmas, I hope you have a great holiday ❤️
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
